A Wild Winter Solstice
"A Wild Winter Solstice" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story From The Author: This is my second original story set around the December holiday season (third if you count "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", which is about New Year's Eve). It was written and completed in a few days in December 2019 and was meant to be a tie-in to "The Legend Of The Wild Smurf", which I have still yet to write. Plot Summary On the day of Christmas, Empath tells Smurfette of his first encounter of the Smurf named Wild. It is early December during Empath's first visit to the Smurf Village, and Empath is curious to see that his fellow Smurfs have abandoned work so that they could have fun outside after the first snowfall of the season. Papa Smurf tells Empath that the celebration of the Winter Solstice is coming, where they thank Mother Nature and Father Time for the arrival of winter and where each and every Smurf gives presents to one another. While Empath is busy with a group of his fellow Smurfs cutting down an evergreen tree for the Winter Solstice out in the forest, he slips down into a deep hole and loses consciousness. The other Smurfs who were with Empath look for him and then return to the village to tell Papa Smurf that he is gone when they couldn't find him. When Empath comes to, he finds himself being cared for by a mysterious being resembling a Smurf his age wearing almost no clothes. While Empath is initially scared of this being due to his ingrained Psychelian taboos of nudity, he eventually becomes friends with what turned out to be a young Smurf living out in the wilds who has no ability to speak at all except in squirrel chatter. The young Smurf becomes curious of the strange hat Empath wears, and so Empath makes for him a similar hat made of dried leaves that he ends up wearing. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf spends days trying to search the entire forest for Empath, despite his little Smurfs slowly starting to give up hope that they will ever find him. Tapper has a feeling that Empath is being watched over by an angel, and even Papa Smurf has the sense that Empath is still alive in the forest, which encourages them to never give up hope. By the day before the Winter Solstice, as a group of Smurfs make one last search in the forest for Empath, Empath himself recovers to make his descent to the bottom of the forest, only to almost be attacked by a wolf. Wild, seeing the wolf that was behind Empath, threw a snowball at the wolf and lured it away from Empath, causing it to fall down a ravine and land in the icy river below. Empath is thankful to Wild for the rescue, but as Empath hears the other Smurfs coming, Wild disappears, leaving Empath to himself by the time his rescuers arrive. The other Smurfs are glad to see Empath still alive and ask what's happened to him. He simply answers that he was able to survive in the forest with the help of his Psychelian training techniques. Nevertheless, they return to the village where Empath is glad to be back in the presence of all his fellow Smurfs, yet Tapper notices something of Empath that makes the Irish-brogued Smurf wonder about his friend's "guardian angel". The story closes with Empath and Smurfette sharing a kiss with each other as Wild and Chitter play around on a sled in the forest. The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * Bonus story: "The Story Of The First Day" Notes * The framing of the story in the present time of the series takes place right after "Wild's First Christmas". * Empath's first meeting with the character that will in later years be known as Wild Smurf. Desired Voice Cast NOTE: Most of the adult voices, except for Papa Smurf, are used only in the framing of the story. * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeill * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Wild - Scott Menville * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:December holidays stories Category:Original story creations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages